You're a What?
by FieryFestus
Summary: "You're part of this, too?" He asked. "Please... it makes no sense! How is it even... How can you even..." He stopped short, and looked at Percy properly. He had seen various scars on his arms. Bags under his eyes. Constantly getting hurt. Blowing up schools. He put his head in his hands. "Paul." Sally said gently, taking his hand. "He's telling the truth." Mr. Riordan owns PJO/HOO
1. Chapter 1

Percy sat on the couch, wringing his hands nervously. He had just returned from camp after hearing his briefing for the mission with Beckendorf. He had promised Sally that he would tell Paul the truth about him, and he figured now would be the time in case something happened, especially with the prophecy looming over him. Although he still didn't know what he was, he saw Annabeth's face whenever he mentioned it, and figured it wasn't exactly sunshine and daisies. It seemed cruel, now his Mom was finally happy, that he was potentially about to blow it for her and Paul. He would never forgive himself for that. He ran a hand through his hair, wiping his hands on his jeans. How do you even tell someone something like that?

Before he could even figure that out, he heard the familiar jangle of Paul's keys, and his sighs of relief when he took off his shoes. Percy resisted the urge to hide. He still felt awful about what had happened at orientation at Goode, even if it was a while ago, and he didn't like to bring it up. He figured Paul had probably gotten bad credit for what happened.

But when Paul walked into the living room, Percy smiled – Paul was like the mortal dad he never had, and he really didn't want to ruin that. He smiled when he saw him.

"Percy!" He said, a little surprised. "Thank god your alright!" He sat down on the chair next to him. "Your mother wouldn't explain what's going on. She said you've gone to some camp or something."

Percy nodded.

"Yeah. Look, I need to explain about what happened a few months ago, at orientation."

Paul held his hand up, shaking his head.

"No, Percy it's okay." He said. "I don't think it was your fault." he shook his head. "All water under the bridge. It doesn't matter."

Percy shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, Paul. It really does matter." He sighed, wondering how he was going to say this. "I... this is going to sound weird. They attacked me because, uh... there is something different about me."

Paul frowned.

"Like, ADHD? Percy, that's not a reason to-"

Percy shook his head.

"No, no. It's not that." He paused. "Well, it is, sort of."

"Percy, you're not making any sense."

Percy resisted the urge to smirk. Nothing he was about to say would make any sense. He sighed.

"Okay, so you know about all the Greek myths and stuff."

Paul nodded.

"Yes, but I don't see what this has got to do with anything."

"They're real." Percy said.

Paul laughed, until he saw Percy's face – deadly serious, his green eyes stern and determined.

"Percy, who have you been hanging around with? I mean, have you taken anything? Did they pressure you? God I don't -"

Percy shook his head.

"No!" He almost laughed. "Paul, I'm not high. And I never have been, thank you very much."

Paul scowled, looking at Percy pupils, before sighing, and leaning back in his chair, scratching the stubble on his chin.

"Sorry. I know. I just... what? Is this some sort of joke? So what are you saying?"

Percy tapped his fingers on the table, trying to figure out what to say next. He shook his head.

"It's not a joke. I swear on the Styx." Thunder boomed in the distance, and Paul frowned, looking at the sun shining through the window. "I'm a demigod – like, half Greek god, half human?"

"I know what a demigod is, Percy." His eyebrows furrowed. "But... how is that even possible? It's just a myth! It -"

At that, Sally walked in.

"Hi Paul." She smiled. "Oh, Percy! Your back! Are you alright? Tell me about -" She looked at his helpless expression, and Paul's frown, and sighed, sitting down beside Percy, suddenly deadly serious. She looked at Percy.

"Where have you gotten to?" She asked.

"I'm a demigod."

Sally nodded, and Paul frowned at her.

"You're part of this, too?" He asked. "Please... it makes no sense! How is it even... How can you even..." He stopped short, and looked at Percy properly. He had seen various scars on his arms. Bags under his eyes. Constantly getting hurt. Blowing up schools. He put his head in his hands.

"Paul." Sally said gently, taking his hand. "He's telling the truth."

He looked up at both of their faces.

"I just... how am I supposed to believe this, Sally? I just... how come I can't see any of this?"

Percy sighed.

"It's called The Mist." He told him. "It sort of clouds mortals' vision, so they can only see what they believe to be real. But some are born, and can see through it. Mom can, right?"

Sally nodded.

"Not so much now, but, yes."

"Okay." Paul said. "Is there a way I can see through it? I mean, I know now, right? I just... I need to see it. For real."

Percy shrugged.

"I don't know." He took his pen from his pocket, standing up, and uncapping it. "What does this look like to you?"

Paul frowned.

"A pen."

Sally sighed.

"Close your eyes, and look again." She said. "Remember what Percy told you. Look really hard. It's not a pen, Paul."

Paul blinked, and almost fell out of his chair from the shock. Percy and Sally exchanged a satisfied look, before Percy smirked a little.

"See it now?" He asked.

Paul nodded, eyes wide.

"But... that's a... that's a sword." he stuttered. "It was a pen, and now it's a sword."

Percy laughed, nodding and recapping it, and passing it to Paul.

"Anaklusmos. Riptide." He said. "My sword."

Paul stared at it, sighing.

"Okay." He said, rubbing his eyes.

Sally smiled with satisfaction, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Can you take it from here?" She asked.

Percy nodded, and Sally left to cook dinner. He smirked at Paul.

"Any questions?" He asked, still smiling, enjoying himself now.

Paul nodded.

"I don't know where to start." He muttered.

Percy smiled sympathetically. He figured this was a lot to take in in such a short space of time.

"Start with something easy." He suggested.

Paul laughed.

"Is there anything easy about this?" He asked, and Percy laughed. "Who's your father? Your real father?"

"You've met him." Percy remarked, dryly, referring to his fifteenth birthday.

Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Poseidon?" He asked. "I shook hands with the Sea God?"

Percy nodded.

"Yeah, um - MOM?" He shouted. "PERMISSION TO SHOW PAUL MY, UH, WATER-BASED TALENTS?"

"Be careful!"

Percy smiled.

"Okay," He looked around the room for a source of water, "watch the water in the vase." He said. Paul looked, and the water began to bubble and swish and splash out of the vase. Paul looked back at Percy, eyes wide with amazement. Percy put his finger on the table, drying it instantly.

With that, Sally walked back in, sitting beside Paul this time. She sighed worriedly.

"I forgot to ask. What's this mission, Percy?"

He sighed, and filled her in about blowing up the ship with Beckendorf, in an attempt to slow down Kronos. Sally frowned.

"That sounds dangerous." She sighed. "Please try to be careful."

He shrugged.

"We need more time." He said. "It's the only way we can hold him up for a while."

Paul looked between them, frowning.

"Hold up." He said. "What's going on, exactly?"

Percy sighed.

"Basically, there's this huge prophecy about a child of the big three turning sixteen, namely, me, and, supposedly, if I don't do it right, Kronos will invade and it would be generally terrible for everyone. So, basically, I've got a few weeks to save the world. With me so far?"

Paul nodded.

"Are you the only child of the big three?"

Percy shook his head.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus. You know about the hunters of Artemis?" He asked. Paul nodded. "She's a huntress, so she'll never turn sixteen. And Nico, son of Hades. He's not sixteen yet, and I owe him, so there's only me left."

"Why do you owe him?"

Percy sighed.

"I promised to protect his sister." He sighed. "She died a couple of years ago saving mine and a few other friends' lives."

An awkward silence hung in the air for a while, and Percy felt guilt rising up in his chest again. He sighed, trying to swallow it back down.

"So how come there are only three of you?"

Percy sighed.

"Zeus, Hades and Poseidon swore an oath not to have kids. Needless to say, Zeus and Poseidon broke it."

Paul frowned.

"And Hades?"

Percy sighed.

"It's a long, very complicated story."

Paul waited, and Percy sighed, giving his a simpler version of the story involving the Lotus Casino. Sally jumped in at the next silence.

"When's this mission, Percy?"

Percy shrugged.

"Could be any day now. I'm on call." He sighed. "Beckendorf will come and find me when it's time."

Sally nodded, and Paul sighed.

"How will we know when you've gone?"

Percy smirked.

"Apart from the fact I won't be here, I'll leave you a note if I have time." he sighed, suddenly turning serious. "Look, Mom's right. It's dangerous. So, if something happens -"

"Percy -" Sally started, but Percy shook his head.

"Annabeth'll come and tell you, I would think. So don't worry. You'll know."

Paul blinked.

"Annabeth's a demigod?"

Percy smiled softly, and nodded.

"Daughter of Athena. Hence the intelligence and the constant urge to kill me."

Paul laughed.

"Constant urge to kiss you, more like."

Percy, needless to say, flushed deeply in embarrassment.

"No, Paul. We're just -"

"Friends." He finished. "Who are clearly attracted to each other."

"Paul!" Percy complained indignantly. "Its... it's not like that."

It was silent again, and Paul suddenly developed a new found deeper respect for Percy Jackson.

"How are you so brave?" He asked.

"I don't have a choice." Percy told him.

Paul looked at Sally's expression and sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be a long night." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know how often I'll be updating this. it's just a little thing I'm going to write on the side, I guess. I don't imagine it'll be very often I'm afraid, because of my other stories and school and stuff, but enjoy anyway.**

* * *

"What's up with you, Jackson?" Paul asked, sliding into the table opposite him. Of course, He knew what was up. He imagined having a life or death prophecy hanging over your head wasn't the best feeling in the world, and although he knew he wouldn't be much, he wanted to help him, in whatever way he could. He loved Percy like a son, and he knew, despite not being one, that no father would want to see their son as low as this.

Percy smiled a little, twiddling his fingers. Over the last few months, he had learned to trust Paul fully, especially since telling him he was a demigod a few weeks ago.

"It's just this stupid prophecy." He muttered.

Paul nodded.

"It'll be fine." He said, because frankly, he didn't know what to say.

"No offence, but I don't think you get it." He told him. "I mean, if I get one tiny little thing wrong, that could be it. Kronos takes over, and this place'll be a hell hole. Not to mention the likelihood of my death. I haven't heard the prophecy yet, but every time I mention it to Annabeth she changes the subject."

Paul nodded again.

"Whatever it is, I don't doubt that you'll do it right, Percy." He said. "And the whole death thing... no matter what the prophecy says, you can't go dying on us like that. There are a lot of people who are very fond of you right here, and none of them would let you die."

Percy sighed.

"Look Paul, unfortunately, I don't have much control over when I'll die, so, I need you to promise me something, okay? My Mom... she loves you loads, and I know you know that, and that's great. But she has had a really tough time of it – with me being who I am, and Gabe, and everything else. Please, don't leave her."

Despite everything, Paul laughed.

"I married her, Percy? Remember? I'm not going to. Funnily enough, I love her too." He shook his head. "An awful lot, if you must know. And please, Percy, shut up. You're _not_ going to die." He smiled. "I wouldn't allow that."

Percy smiled a little.

"I'll try not to."

"Thanks. I'm very fond of you, kid."

Percy smiled a little wider.

"Thanks. It's mutual."

Paul laughed.

"How_ is_ Annabeth? I haven't seen her for ages."

Percy sighed, banging his head on the table.

"Neither have I. She and I aren't really on the best of terms right now, and I have absolutely no idea what I have done. I think it's something about Rachel, but I don't get it, because Rachel's super nice, and she'd get on with Annabeth so well if Annabeth wasn't so horrible to her. I don't even get why she doesn't like her so much." He sighed again. "She's my best friend, and I can hardly even talk to her without saying something wrong anymore."

Paul smirked, and Percy frowned.

"What?"

Paul laughed.

"It's obvious, Percy." He smiled. "She's jealous."

"What?"

"You've been spending kind of a lot of time with Rachel recently, and I imagine Annabeth doesn't really like that. She thinks you and Rachel have a 'thing' going on, and Annabeth doesn't really want that, if you get what I mean."

Percy frowned. He didn't like Rachel like that, and why would Annabeth even...

Oh. He thought back to the kiss back at the volcano. The hug in her cabin.

"Oh, Hades." He muttered.

Paul laughed.

"Seriously, I don't even like Rachel like that." Percy said.

"I know." Paul said. "You like Annabeth."

Percy turned bright red, and Paul grinned.

"I knew it!" Paul shouted.

Percy put his head back on the table, before standing up.

"Thanks for being the embarrassing father I never had." He said.

Paul chuckled.

"No problem."


End file.
